


As You Wish

by TheHatMeister



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Gen, I just wanted to write something cute and fluffy ok, Movie Night, they're small precious nerds and they need to be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatMeister/pseuds/TheHatMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, and Jesse decide to do movie night in the S.T.A.R. Labs basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

Laughter floated up the spiral hallways of S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco’s guffaws mingling with Jesse’s giggles and Barry’s chuckles in the warm spring air. Even Caitlin let out a small huff of laughter at Inigo and Fezzik’s antics. The four of them had set up a giant projector in the basement, and were piled onto one of Joe’s old sofas while sharing a bowl of popcorn and watching  _ The Princess Bride _ . Once he had realized that Earth-2’s movies had different endings, Cisco had insisted that Jesse be brought up to speed on all of Earth-1’s classics.

 

“Wait, so what happens in your version?” Cisco asked through a mouthful of Skittles. He held up a finger, cheeks bulging. “No, don’t tell me,” he amended as Jesse opened her mouth. “I don’t wanna spoil anything for you while you’re still watching.”

 

“You nerd,” groaned Barry good-naturedly, chucking a piece of popcorn at Cisco. “You probably have this whole thing memorized anyway.” 

 

Caitlin yawned, her head flopping back onto the sofa. “He does,” she said sleepily, slouching onto Barry. “Do the mawwiage speech, Cisco.” 

 

Cisco promptly drew himself up, clearing his throat as he brushed Barry’s legs off his lap. “ Mawwiage,” he droned, “Mawwiage is what bwings us togethew today. Mawwiage, that bwessed awwangement, that dweam within a dweam…”

 

Barry snorted, throwing more popcorn at Cisco to shut him up. Cisco caught it in his mouth, crunching it as he wickedly raised his eyebrows together. “And wove, twue wove,” he continued, dramatically placing a hand on his chest, “Wiww fowwow you fowevah and evah...”

 

“Shhhhh!” Jesse slapped Cisco's arm repeatedly, staring at the screen with wide eyes. “I think this is different!” Cisco immediately clammed up, watching as Wesley tumbled down the hill with a nostalgic smile on his face. 

 

The rest of the movie passed in more or less silence, Cisco occasionally chiming in with a famous quote. By the time the end credits were scrolling past, Caitlin was starting to nod off, and Jesse yawned hugely.

 

“One more?” Cisco asked, wiggling a copy of  _ Iron Man _ .

 

Barry rubbed his eyes slightly. “Sure, one more can’t hurt…”

 

Harry leaned back from his desk, dragging a hand over his face to erase the lines of microcircuitry ingrained into his mind. Hearing a distant explosion accompanied by soundtrack, he quietly crept down to the basement to investigate. 

 

Bright lights flickered across the four friends, all soundly asleep. Caitlin’s head rested on Cisco’s shoulder, and Cisco’s hand was still draped over the popcorn bowl. Barry had abandoned the sofa and was seated on the ground, head resting on Cisco’s legs as his mouth hung open slightly. Jesse was curled under Caitlin’s arm, her legs tucked up underneath her as she half-slumped onto Caitlin’s lap. All four were cocooned in blankets, blissfully oblivious to the fight unfolding on the screen before them.

 

Harry huffed slightly, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. Sometimes, he forgot how young the four of them were, and to see them all asleep together brought a twinge of protectiveness to the surface. Carefully, he draped another blanket around his daughter’s shoulders, moved the popcorn bowl out of Cisco’s reach, and with a last fond smile, shut off the movie.

  
_ Let them sleep and be happy _ , he thought, pausing by the door for once last glance back.  _ For who knows what tomorrow will bring ? _


End file.
